S1E2:Babysitting the Babysitter
by Hellonearth123
Summary: Tori enlists the help of Liam to help her babysit a naughty kid, things quickly go downhill from there, meanwhile Cat tries to convince the others that she has superpowers.
1. Fourth Emergency Service

_So hello there!, this right here is my second episode/story in my 'Victorious' series of stories, I hope you find it enjoyable, there are still many things that I hope to do with this series of mine so stay tuned for furthur episodes (Who knows I might even do a few one offs!) So this is Chapter One, and as usual this episode will be a Ten Chapter story (Unless I change it to something else in the future) Anyway..enjoy this chapter! _

It had been two weeks since the incident at Hollywood Arts and things were quickly returning back to normal, Liam had taken a few days off school which was everyone could understand, Tori always phoned both before school started and after it finished every day to check if he was okay, the others occasionally called him and on one occasion visited his house only for a short amount of time though because they had to take Robbie to the hospital, Liam picked up the nearby juice carton and chuckled at the memory of what the gang had told he looked towards the blank television screen and scrunched his eyes together, his face then dropped into a frown and he looked around for the remote for the television, failing to find it anywhere near him Liam jumped off the bed and searched the floor around the bed he even searched under the bed but still couldn't find the remote for the telly, he gave a soft sigh as he stood up and set his gaze upon the bed, their infront of him laid the remote he tutted at his ignorance and picked the remote up, and just as he was about to click it his phone rang.

Liam growled in annoyance and chucked the remote back onto the bed, he looked over to the desk and pointed to his phone which was still ringing, he smirked and headed over to it hopping over a stray coke can as he went, he pumped his fist in victory and grabbed the phone smiling as he saw who was ringing, he pressed the 'Accept' button on his phone and placed it to his ear "Hey you.." He said the smile never leaving his face as he returned to sitting back down on the bed, "Hey!" The ever cheery Tori replied, Liam's smile grew at the thought of her beautiful smile "So what you doing right now?" She wondered, Liam looked at the television and thought for a bit he couldn't say he was just going to watch television because Tori would know that he was lying "Doing homework" He tried to make what he said as believeable as possible "Doing homework huh?" She said with an amused tone "Funny, becaue we didn't get any homework today" If Liam didn't have his phone in his hand he would have brought both his palms up to his face and kept them their all day, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been right now "Ahh...you caught me, I was actually just going to watch Galaxy Wars" He smirked picking up the remote control and going to click it again "Nah, you should come round here I need you to do something for me" She said, well rather demanded in that sweet voice that she new Liam just couldn't ignore "Fine..now i'll never know if they land on the Ice planet" Tori tutted and giggled slightly "Oh no, how terrible!" She said sarcastically, a smirk crossing her mouth as she spoke, Liam smirked and shook his head "Yeah, yeah...i'll be down there in a few, just gotta do something" He said in a cheery tone, Tori smiled to herself and blew a kiss down the phone to which Liam replied with his own kiss and they both hung up.

Liam placed the phone back onto his desk and looked at the television, and then he looked at the remote beside him, it was basically begging him to press it any other person would have by now given up and pressed the remote along time ago, but he hadn't at least not yet grinning Liam grabbed the remote, walked over to one of the drawers and opened it he dropped the remote in the drawer with his socks and shut it again he span around and grabbed his PearPod, slipping it into his pocked he walked over to the door and gazed at the sock drawer "Sometimes, I feel like the fourth emergency service!" He said aloud "That's because you are Liam!" Came the reply from his ever witty mother "Ha, thanks mom.." He rolled his eyes and walked out of his bedroom shutting his door after him, he walked down the stairs and headed towards the door "Mom, i'm of-" His sentance was cut short by his mom "Tori's?" She said with a raised eyebrow on her face, Liam grinned and opened the door "You read my mind.." He said heading out the door firmly shutting it behind him he walked down the cracked path and out the gate shutting it behind him he walked down the street and towards the general direction of Tori's house.


	2. Onwards, to Tori's House!

_So here it is Chapter two of my Episode/Story and now some information about the christmas episode, see because college has been beating my butt I haven't really had time to do it, so with regrets i'm going to have to cancel the episode/story and try to continue with the current episode/story!_

After walking for a couple of minutes Liam had decided that he was tired and instead of continuing to walk for a few more minutes he called a cab, after a brief discussion about the whereabout of Liam the pair exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone, Liam was lucky to find a bench just behind him, he narrowed his eyes and span around "How in the world didn't I notice you before?" He said speaking to the bench, the person who passed him at that exact moment stopped and looked at Liam with a raised eyebrow, Liam quickly crossed his arms and stood in a threaterning manor "Yeah, I talk to bench's, problem?!" He raised his voice to the man, who widdened his eyes in fear and rushed off muttering something about the kids of this generation are going downhill. Liam however didn't care he quickly uncrossed his arms and let himself fall onto the bench, which unfortunately for him was metal and as soon as his butt came into contact with the metal he leapt up and rubbed it "Okay!, that was cold!" He said letting his hand drop from his butt and hang aimlessly to the side of him.

Liam checked his PearPod and sighed , it had been a full 15 minutes since he had called the cab and still nothing had shown up, he thought back to the phone call and wondered whether or not he had given his whereabouts correctly, after a few minutes of thinking he decided that he had done and blamed the cab's lateness on the traffic, Liam tilted his head up and looked at the sky it was a mixture of blue sky and deep grey ominous rain clouds, he watched the clouds float to the blue side of the sky and noticed that slowly the blue sky was being pushed backwards, it reminded him of a battle between good and evil only this time the battle was being won by evil and not by the good, he was gazing at the clouds for so long he hadn't noticed that the cab had pulled up beside him and the cabs driver a middle aged man with blond hair and a face that had no imperfections on it whatsoever watched the boy with a grin on his face, the cab driver honked his horn multiple times and quickly caught the attention of Liam.

Liam was awoken from his daze by the sound of a horn filling the air around him he looked to the side and spotted a car which screamed 'I'm a taxi' to him, Liam gave the driver a nod and collected his thoughts together he went towards the door of the cab and took one final look up to the sky, just as the last of the blue was being devoured by the grey he cursed himself for not bringing and unbrella, he opened the door and stepped inside the cab making sure to close the door when he sat down "Where ya goin?" The cab drivers gruff accent rang through the emptiness of the cab, Liam looked at him blankly for a moment and spoke Tori's address to him, The cabbie nodded his head "I know the way.." He said finally setting off, his hands hovered over the volume button for the cars radio he glanced up at the rear view mirror and spoke again "Mind if I turn it up?" He said his fingers alreadly closed around the volume button, Liam nodded slowly with a smile "Yeah man, go ahead" He pulled out his PearPad and looked at it "You have one new voice message" the robotic female voice said as monotone as ever.

Liam's finger hovered over the play button for a few moments after a silent battle with himself he decided to hit the play button and see what the person had to say "Hey!" Liam smirked as the familar female voice rang through his ears "I have superpowers!" She said with a gleeful giggle added in for good measure, the message continued on furthur "Because, I was with my brother and...he had my teddy bear so I said STOP!" Liam cringed at her screech and he could have sworn the the cabbie driver who had by now turned off the radio and was listening to the same message he was, had cringed too "And he did!" And there was that giggle again, the giggle Liam couldn't help but smile too it was infectious and was always bound to put a smile on even the grumpiest persons face "Anyway, just thought i'd tell you bye!" And the message ended there, the cabbie had an amused expression on his face as he once again glanced through the rear view mirror and spoke again "She always like that?" He said pulling up at yet another red light, Liam smirked and nodded "24 hours a day 7 days a week" He said as the smirk formed into a slight chuckle "It's cute...in an annoying I want to kill you way" The cabbie smiled and nodded his head pressing his foot down on pedal to power the car through the lights and finally stop at Tori's house "Hey thanks man" Liam said rummaging through his pockets to try and find his wallet "Look, I don't normally do this but because your a cool kid, i'll give you this one for free" Liam's eyes widdened and a smile crossed his face "Dude, your amazing! thank you!" He exclaimed patting the mans shoulder "Hey what's the use in being a grumpy chizz box all the time, gets ya no where!" Liam nodded and smirked "Thanks again man" He opened the door and closed it behind him, he watched as the cabbie set off down the street Liam raised a hand and waved it wildly after a few minutes he walked up to Tori's house and knocked on the door he was sure he had heard a child screaming but naturally assumed that it was some Television show that Tori was watching.

After a few moments the door swang open and Tori was revealed, her hair was a mess her lipstick was smudged and she was sweating, Liam bit back the laughter that was threaterning to escape his throat, Tori cast him a glare "Not a word!" She said angrily ragging him inside "Becareful! my bones are brittle!" He exclaimed whilst being thrown onto the couch "So why am I here?" Liam asked looking around "Your here to help me babysit a little brat" She said with a smirk on her face, and in a matter of seconds Liam's face turned from one which had a look of pleasure and happiness to into one that looked like he had just seen the worst thing in the world happened to him "Oh." He simply said


	3. No Time for Television

_So here it is Chapter Three of my story!, sorry for the long wait but Christmas is Christmas!, I hope you all enjoyed reading my xmas special! _

It had only been a few minutes since Liam had arrived at Tori's house and already he was worn out, the kid who he happened to be babysitting was 8 years of age and had the energy of someone who had consumed about a dozen different energy drinks, Liam watched from the sofa as Tori chased the kid around the kitchen table, she stood at one end and the boy stood at the other end, the kid had a smirk that said 'Yeah, i'm gonna win here!' whereas Tori's face clearly said 'Kill me now' Liam chuckled and went to turn the television on, until he felt something hard thump him on the side of the head "Ouch!" He moaned rubbing the spot which had been hit, he looked around for the object and spotted an apple rolling away from the scene of the crime, he then glanced up at Tori who was sprawled on the table after trying to leap the length of it to grab the kid "Tori!, what gives!" He said looking at the apple again "Oh, I am sorry it just looked like you weren't DOING ANYTHING" At her dramatic voice change, Liam jumped from his seat dropping the remote which had been on his lap and letting it crash onto the floor, he rushed over to Tori and took her by the hand quickly pulling her off the table she grinned and nodded "Thank you" Liam mumbled something and then put a smile onto his face to try and please Tori, naturally it worked and Tori's famous smile quickly returned, Liam leaned backwards onto one of the kitchens worktops and fixed his eyes on Tori's "Where'd he go?" He asked breaking the gaze to look around the room, Tori sighed and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know!" The anger had returned to her voice and she span around throwing her arms in the air.

Liam crossed his own arms and tried to cover up a chuckle with a cough, it didn't work "Hey!, stop standing their chuckling and help me find Leon!" She said prodding a finger into his chest, Liam frowned at her finger prodding and nodded taking her hand once again he took her into the living room and glanced around "Leon!, dude where are you?!" Liam shouted his gaze lifted to the stairs after he saw the boy finally come into view, Tori ran away from Liam and grabbed Leon's hand in a tight iron like vice, which Liam could see was clearly hurting the boy " Don't run off like that!" Tori exclaimed waving her finger infront of the boys face, Leon looked up at Tori with puppy dog eyes and then bowed his head "Sorry" He mumbled "I just wanted to have fun" And with the end of that sentance came a sniffle, Leon lifted his head to look at Liam, who simply shrugged then pointed to Tori, Leon nodded and looked up at Tori, with a tear running down his cheek "Don't tell my mommy!" He said his voice taking on a more frightened tone, Tori raised her eyebrows in alarm and hugged the boy close to her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset of course I won't tell you mom!" She gushed out running a hand gently through the boys brown curls, Leon pulled away from Tori's hug and smiled "Thank you Tori!" He said happily, his gaze once again broke from Tori's and stopped upon Liam's who had by now let his eyes wonder to the blank television screen.

"Who's he?" Leon asked in wonder, Tori smiled and stepped away from Leon to take Liam's hand, she rested her head on his shoulder "This, is Liam!" She said happily, Liam's eyes averted from the TV to focus on the current situation "She's my girlfriend" He said finally, Tori beamed at him and gave the teen a gentle kiss on the cheek, Leon made a perfect circle with his mouth and stomped his feet on the ground "No fair!, you said I was your boy!" He accused pointing a finger at her, Tori giggled and motioned for him to come closer, which he did immediately "You'll always be my boy, kay?" She said kissing his forehead, Liam had to let out a smal smile at the scene before him "Can I watch Television now?" Liam said with a sheepish grin now replacing the once geninue smile "NO!, there is no time for television!" She slapped Liam's arm playfully and went over to the socket behind the television, she unplugged it and Liam gasped in pure horror "Oh god, WHY!?" Leon giggled and prodded Liam's leg "She wants you to play, dummy" He said with a smile, Liam's mood didn't lift "Oh lighten up he's only 6 years old!" Tori said smirking now carrying a board game "Who's up for monopoly!" She announced shaking the box "ME!" Leon screamed, causing Liam to cover his ears "Me...I guess" He cast one more longing look at the television and then went over to the pair.


	4. She's Gone off the Deep End

_So here is Chapter four for your reading pleasure, please enjoy! _

Meanwhile in another part of the town, Cat had phoned every single one of her friends (Not including Tori) and told them to meet her at her house, she waited a good 30 minutes for everyone to arrive and settle down, Cat cleared her throat and the talking immediately ceased "C'mon little red what's the news?" Andre said with a slight smile on his face, Cat fiddled withe her red hair and giggled slightly, Beck smirked at Cat's bashful manor and looked to his left to find Jade wearing the same smirk, they both met each others gaze and their smirks seemed to combine into one big smirk, Cat watched the couple and cleared her throat again louder this time "Spit it out Cat!" Jade shouted, Beck shook his head and rested a hand gently onto her shoulder "Calm...down" He spoke leaving a little paused between the 'Calm' and the Down' Jade gritted her teeth and bowed her head, Cat who was stareing in wonder at Jade had completely forgotten what she was going to say "Well?" Beck prompted Cat, he was getting impatient but was trying his hardest not to show it.

Cat smiled at them "Hiiiiii!" She said in a rather dazed slurr, all three of her friends facepalmed and started to get up from where they were sitting "Where are you going?!" Cat asked adding a slight pout to her lips "Well, we thou-" Beck was cut off by Jade clearing her throat and then pointing to the door "We thought.." Beck said completely ignoring Jade's interuption "That if you can't remember what you wanted to tell us maybe we could go home?" He questioned looking to Andre who nodded in agreement "Oh!, now I remember!" Cat squealed in excitement, jumping up and down and clapping her hands "Okay, I guess we are staying" Beck annouced earning a sigh of dismay from Jade "I have superpowers!" Cat said with a smile, the whole group just stared at her.

"She's finally gone off the deep end" Jade mumbled loud enough to be audible to Cat who's facial expressions quickly saddened "What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked with a voice that could only be heard by dogs and maybe Sinjin "You've gone crazy!" Jade challenged with a smirk, Cat's face turned into a frown she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently "I DO have superpowers!" She yelled crossing over to Andre and shaking him slightly, Andre although shocked by Cat's shaking managed to speak "I'm sure you do, but...your going to need to prove to us you have powers" He spoke in a soft gentle voice, trying not to sadden Cat anymore than she was now, Cat rubbed her chin with her hand and made a 180 degree turn "But, my brother isn't here!" She exclaimed "Well where is he?" At the sound of Beck's voice Cat span around and locked her eyes with his "Well..he got into an accident with the garage door and now he's in hospital" Beck and Andre gasped whereas Jade struggled to choke back a laugh, Beck shot Jade a death glare and turned back to Cat "Is he okay?" Andre asked placing a hand onto her shoulder, Cat smiled and nodded "Yeah!, he just hurt his butt" She broke into a fit of giggles "Look, as amazing as this moment is I have a life outside you group of wierdo's" Beck frowned at Jade but she was quick to add "That doesn't include you Beck, your normal..." She said with a sickly sweet smile, Andre frowned and shook his head.

Cat just smiled at Jade, she was used to her bad girl attitude towards her whereas before it used to make her cry and sit in her bedroom thinking about all the mean stuff she had done to her, she now simply disreguards anything and everything Jade ever says to her, either that or she replaces Jade's words and uses much kinder ones to make her feel warm and nice inside "Look, we all believe you have superpowers" Andre said nodding at Beck who nodded at Jade who just stood their with a smirk on her face "I don't even care" She added "But we need to go, I need to make sure my crazy grandma doesn't lock herself in the garden" Andre says heading towards the door, Beck smiles and looks at Cat "And, I need to finish off the homework that Sikowitz has given me, and then in the smallest voice possible someone said "Hey!, what about me?!" All three people turned to the source of the noise to find that none other than Robbie Shapiro was perched on one of Cat's steps a taco in one hand and a walkie talkie in the other, he had decided to leave Rex at home today in fear that Jade would rip him to piece's "Damn, Rob!" Andre started stopping at the now open door "Dude we didn't even see you!" Beck nodded in agreement "It's okay, people rarely do" Robbie said bowing his head the group looked at each other and each of them muttered 'Well that is true' Jade smirked at Robbie and then cast a glance towards the door "Come on Roberto, aren't I supposed to be giving you a lift to your house?" Jade said with a pained voice "Yepperoonie!" He smiled finishing off the taco and stuffing the napkin into his pocket, he followed Jade out the open door until Beck was the only one of Cat's friends left in the house.

"I'm just going to go" Beck said pointing at the door, Cat nodded sadly and sat down on her red couch, Beck sighed and walked out the door shutting it as he left "Why won't they believe that I have superpowers?" She mumbled to herself.


	5. A Few Moments of Peace

_And here is Chapter Five!, YAY for long chapters! please remember to enjoy yourself and never forgot that I may love you ALL (Remember that's only a may!) _

After playing monopoly with Tori and Leon a staggering 10 times, Liam found that his luck had simply run away possibly to go watch the new Galaxy Wars episodes that he _Missed_, he tried to hide his frustration and looked down at the little money he had left, he grabbed the money and counted it "Yay, I can buy...nothing" He deadpanned earning a giggle from both Tori and Leon, Leon waved his money infront of Tori and Liam widdened his eyes "I have all this money!" He said with a cheesy grin on his face, Liam was astounded he quickly ran through a list of options that ranged from 'playing the game fairly' to 'stealing money when both himself and Tori wasn't looking' He was going to speak up and say something to him but he noticed that Tori had fixed a gaze which read 'Don't spoil this moment, please' Liam sighed and threw his money down beside the board he crossed his arms and curled into a ball "This is a stupid game anyway" Liam grumbled grumpily, Tori smirked and patted his arm affectionately "Don't worry, i'll try to let you win next time" She had managed to pry him from his ball and put on a smile to try and cheer him up, Liam scoffed and smirked "You said that last time Tori!" He exclaimed in mock annoyance, Leon watched the couple's back and forth antics and found himself overcome with a sudden tiredness, he yawned and laid onto the ground closed his eyes and within a few seconds he was snoring.

Liam who managed to break away from the argument noticed that Leon was curled up in a ball sleeping like a baby, he grinned and pointed to the sleeping figure Tori cocked an eyebrow then cooed at the sleeping form lightly kissing his cheek, Leon grumbled in his sleep saying something along the lines of "Don't kiss my cheek" Tori grinned and shook his head, and glanced over to Liam who was silently watching the pair, he smiled at her and watched as she crawled around the monopoly board and cuddled into Liam's awaiting arms, Liam rested his chin on the top of her head and every once in a while kissed her nose, Tori usually responded with a squeal of delight or some kind of thank you, Tori's hand rested on her chest and her other hand rested on Liam's arm she lightly traced circles onto his skin and continued to watch Leon as he tossed onto his side and burped loudly "Oh my god, he's me!" Liam concluded with a smirk, Tori gasped in horror "Goodness, we don't need TWO of you, I mean how would I cope?" She said slyly prodding his arm, Liam raised an eyebrow and thought about it "You'd love it don't lie.." Obviously Liam never got taught about sarcasm "I was being sarcastic, nitwit" She let her sly smile grow into a noticeable smile, which immediately caught Liam's attention "What are you smiling at?" He said looking around for the source of her amusement "You" She simply said snuggling into his chest once more "Of course.." He said brushing some of her hair out of her eyes and planting another kiss onto her nose.

A couple more minutes went by until Tori broke the uneasy silence "He's been out cold for a good couple of minutes now.." She said in a slightly worried voice, Liam snorted and opened his eyes causing Tori to raise an eyebrow and turn to face him "Were...were you just sleeping?" She asked prodding a finger into his chest, Liam grinned sheepishly and answered with a shrug "A boy's gotta get a good sleep once in a while!" He complained pointing to Leon "I mean the kid is good and all but he's drained me!" Tori cooed at him and kissed his cheek "My poor soldier" At this Liam raised his eyebrow and laughed "Soldier?" He questioned doing a little mock salute as he did so "Yes!" She said clapping her hands, with a slight giggle "It's nice to have a few moments of silence before he wakes up" She said in a more serious tone of voice, Liam nodded in agreement "Yeah, I know what you mean.." Tori smiled and looked at Leon who had tossed over to his left side and was now sprawled out across the floor with a small amout of dribble trickling down his left cheek "So basically i'm babysitting the babysitter" Liam asked out of the blue, Tori grinned and closed her eyes shrugging slightly "If you want to use that to describe this situation then yeah, sure why not" The corner of Liam's mouth curled into a devious smile "I see.." He thinks for a moment before continuing his sentance "I'm gonna need payment you know!" He rubbed his hands together at the prospect of gaining some money out of this situation, Tori just slapped him playfully and shook her head "Sorry no money, honey!" She chuckled at her little rhyme and then rested her head against his chest again "Dang it..." Liam whispered.

"How long has he been asleep now?" Liam asked checking his watch, he hadn't set it correctly so it read that it was currently '4:32am' he tapped the screen of the watch and watched it die, he growled and took the watch off throwing it into his pocket, Tori watched him attempt to fix his watch and fail "Remind me never to come to you with something broken" Tori said slowly, standing up and packing the monopoly game away "I'll probably forget so that's not a good idea" Liam replied leaning against a nearby wall and trying to maintain eye contact with Leon, who seemed stirr first his eyes opened then he streched and finally he jumped too his feet and sprinted around Liam in a circle "Ah, your awake then." He said catching Leon and lifting him up to spin him around, Leon gave a small squeal (similar to what Cat does when you take away her bibble) and set him back onto the ground, Leon stumbled drunkenly towards the couch and fell onto it "Boys!" Tori shouted from the kitchen "Who wants jelly?!" She grinned shaking a plate of jelly which she had just retrieved from the fridge, both Liam and Leon looked at each other, high fived and then rushed to devour the entire thing ."Pigs..." Tori whispered watching the boys eat as messily as possible, Liam's ears pricked up and he glanced back at Tori "What?" He simply said rubbing a piece of jelly off his face "Oh, nothing" And just like that she turned back into 'Sally Sweetpeaches' "Oh okay" Liam said shrugging and sticking his face into what was left of the jelly, Tori tutted sat on one of the kitchen worktops she watched the boys eat until the plate was completely empty. "Typical lads!" She exclaimed, trying to put anger onto her face, it didn't work because it came out as a mix between anger and happiness "One of those lads is YOUR lad" Liam pointed out grinning "Yeah, I know" She smiled and kissed his cheek

Leon grinned at the couple and pulled Liam down to within his earshot "Dude, we need more jelly..." Liam nodded and looked at Tori "Jelly?" He said looking towards the fridge "NO!" She shook her head only raising her voice to deter the boys from looking in the fridge "Okay..." They both muttered dejectedly, Tori watched as they both walked over to the couch and sat onto it "Idiots.." She muttered not able to keep the smile off her face.


	6. It's Just a Storm, Sweetheart

_So hey people, this is chapter Six!, I hope you enjoy reading it because I certainly enjoyed writing it, This episode/story is almost at an end, I may throw in a few more chapters involving Cat and her 'Superpower' either in the next chapter or the one after that, anyway enjoy! _

After a few hours of arguing about who should get the last of the jelly, Tori who tried to take the jelly all for her self finally gave in. She stood up from the chair, walked over to the fridge she rooted around until she finally reached the very back of it, behind the boys were going crazy over the prospect of eating more jelly. Tori sighed greatly and finally pulled it out, and then what could only be described as a flash of light the boys were upon her, they ran so fast that they knocked Tori onto the ground she was okay because she managed to fall with her hands in front of her which cushioned the impact of the fall, it still didn't stop the pain she was feeling, Tori watched the boys then slapped them at the back of their heads. Liam span around with a look of horror on his face, whereas Tori wore a look that could kill a thousand men at ten paces, Liam gave a small sheepish smile and moved towards her in what looked like a hugging motion, Tori shook her head span back around and crossed her arms, staring at the back wall, Liam looked at Leon who looked back with big doe like eyes, on the one hand was his girlfriend a person who loved him dearly and who made the jelly for herself and not anyone else to munch on, and on the other hand was this kid, who looked like he could almost certainly kick him where is hurts.

"Look, Tori i'm sorry about the jelly" Liam started, Tori raised her eyebrows and span back around, she opened her mouth to say something but a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder stunted her abilty to speak, Liam looked horrified he covered his head and whimpered "Didn't know you were THAT angry!" He said with a fearful expression still etched onto his face, Tori rolled her eyes and tapped the side of his head gently, when he pulled himself away from his hands Tori started to speak again "That wasn't me dummy!" Liam noticed that Tori had a slight smile on her face, and that her eyes were dancing with light again, it was something he always loved about Tori not her body, but her eyes and her personality he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by a much louder and closer sounding rumble of thunder, Tori jumped slightly and ran into Liam's shoulder he rubbed his shoulder and tried not to cry out in pain, he managed it just about Leon who was watching the couple had already finished the jelly and had turned his attention to the television he glanced at the couple once more before shrugging his shoulders and skipping happily towards the couch, once he reached the couch he flung himself onto it curled up into a ball and watched the remaining few minutes of: Galaxy Wars.

Tori who had by now managed to compose herself again, untangled herself from Liam's grip and gently took his hand, Liam watched her with a look of worry and amusement (Mostly worry) he lightly stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb and gave her a small smile, Tori tried to return the smile but Liam could tell the storm had her so frightened that smiling was the least of Tori's troubles. Just when things couldn't get any worse the rain started, it was only a few drops at first but as the rain gathered speed and consistency is sounded like someone was throwing the sea at Tori's house, the rain coupled with the vicious thunder and the bright lightning meant that this storm was only just getting started, Liam hugged Tori closely and lead her upstairs towards her bedroom and sat her down on the bed, he shut the door and then sat next to her "What abo-" Liam silenced her with a kiss, which never failed to make Tori's eyes bulge out and then have her blush brighter than any strawberry, after a few seconds he pulled away from the kiss and kissed her forehead, he once again shot his smile at her which this time made her smile smally back "It's just a storm sweetheart, it'll be over soon.." He said slowly, Tori nodded in understanding and closed her eyes she soon fell asleep in Liam's grip and Liam was left staring at the pink coloured walls of her bedroom.


	7. That's NOT a Superpower!

_So, here it is Chapter Seven of 'Babysitting a Babysitter' I do hope that you are enjoying this episode/Story i've already got a rough idea of what I could do for the next episode/Story but maybe you lot could give me some idea's as well?, try to make it as wacky and Victorious like as possible! thank you and enjoy reading!_

At the same time on the other side of LA Cat and Robbie (Who had come back to her because he felt bad for her) were talking about the blossoming romance between each member of the group, they had briefly lingered on Beck and Jade before agreeing that they were made for each other, then they pondered the idea of Andre and Tori possibly getting together, after yet another discussion about the subject they decided to leave the subject alone and move onto a more appropriate subject.

"No, Cat I don't have a girlfriend" Robbie said sulkily, Cat giggled and twirled a piece of her red hair around her fingers, Robbie looked up from the floor and gazed at Cat in wonder "How is me not having a girlfriend funny?!" He said raising his voice slightly, but not so much to frighten her. Cat shrunk back against the chair she was sitting on and her face instantly gained a saddened look, Robbie immediately regretted his voice raising and put a gentle hand onto her knee "Sorry for raising my voice Cat" He said a smile edging onto his features, Cat nodded and giggled again her usually bright and bubbly emotions quickly returning to her, Robbie looked at his hand and instantly blushed he removed his hand from Cat's knee and stared at the ground, hoping that the day would end soon so he could go home and write about his latest physical contact with his crush.

Cat watched him deep in thought, her thoughts mainly consisted of unicorns and how she was going to persuade Beck to buy her some bibble since he was going to head over to England for a few days, then her thoughts backtracked slightly the idea of her having a superpower returned and was a strong as ever, she shook herself out of her thoughts and tapped Robbie on the arm, he jumped slightly and chuckled nervously "Second touch" His thoughts screamed, Cat wore an amused expression she knew how physical contact especially from someone like her affected Robbie, she suppressed the need to laugh loudly and started to talk again.

"Do you think I have superpowers?" She questioned with a serious expression now etched onto her face, Robbie rolled his eyes and decided to play along with her little game, he nodded slowly "Yes Cat, I do believe you have superpowers" He was still nodding as he said this, Cat squealed in delight and went to hug Robbie, but he leaned back "Buuuut..your going to have to prove that you have superpowers to me!" He grinned and watched her face fall from happy to one of confusion. "Okay!, watch closely" She pointed to her eyes as she said the words 'Watch closely' Robbie nodded and watched her every movement, Cat looked around for something eventually she spotted a half eaten bag of sweets she lifted them up only to be met by Robbie's raised eyebrow, he leaned back in his chair and watched with an amused expression, and then Cat chucked the bag of sweets behind her, the many sweets hit the floor splitting when the came into contact with the ground.

"Taa-daa!" She said clapping her hands in delight, Robbie almost face-palmed but somehow fought the urge, so instead he decided to speak "Cat, that wasn't a superpower everyone can do that" Her facial expressions were one of surprise "No, this is trademarked to Cat Valentine!" She squealed in either anger or excitement Robbie couldn't tell which it was, but as quick as she said that she leapt up from where she was sitting and sprinted up her stairs slamming the door to her room, Robbie raised his eyebrows looked around and went towards the door he couldn't help but feel bad for Cat but he told her the truth and at the end of the day it was the only thing that would get Cat to snap out of this delusion of hers.


	8. Two Torches and One Scared Boy

_So hello people, this here is Chapter Eight! I believe this may be the longest chapter in this episode (Although I'm not really sure, I will double check and get back to you) I hope you enjoy this chapter and to even it out I will try to make the next chapter involve something to do with Cat since that is the side plot to this episode/story. _

It had been a few minutes since the storm had properly hit but when it did finally hit, it made sure that everyone knew about it, Tori was sleeping or at least trying too, every few seconds she would flip onto her side, mumble something about her parents and then go silent this would repeat every few minutes and then would be followed with a few minutes of silence. Liam had tried to comfort her by whispering that he was by her side and kissing her cheek, but he had to stop because every time he tried something she slapped him, he glanced at the mirror on Tori's desk and placed a hand onto his reddened cheek, he closed his eyes and mumbled something then sighed and looked over to her desk, there was a few things laid upon it mostly it was make up and some photo's of her and her family it was then that he noticed that Tori's bedside lamp was flickering, he narrowed his eyes and tapped the side of the lamp the lamp immediately stopped flickering and the entire bedroom went dark, Tori awoke with a yelp and jumped up to clutch onto Liam's arm, he silently cursed to himself and kissed the top of her head she pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes "It's probably the storm, it's knocked out the power I'm sure the emergency power will kick in soon" It was then that Liam noticed that Tori's face had a look of sheepishness on it, Liam crossed his arms and frowned slightly "You do have a source of emergency power, don't you?" He questioned worriedly, Tori's mouth curled into a slight smile and she nodded her head "Good!" Liam said wiping the imaginary beads of sweat away from his forehead.

Tori leant back and shivered slightly. She wrapped herself in a self hug and giggled in an effort to lighten up the mood, Liam raised an eyebrow at Tori's giggle but couldn't help but join in with her, so for a few seconds they both sat their in possibly the worst storm LA had ever had giggling like people who had just lost their mind, it was then and only then that one thought crossed Tori's mind "What about Leon?!" She shouted nervously, Liam jumped at Tori's raised voice and motioned for her to stay where she was "I'll go see too him!" He said rushing out of her "Leon?" He said cautiously walking down the stairs, the living room was bathed in a darkness that Liam hadn't seen in a long time, it made him slightly apprehensive to leave the safety of Tori's bedroom but he had to check on Leon or Tori would have his head served up on a silver platter, he rubbed his neck nervously and gulped then continued his voyage down the stairs, when he finally reached the bottom of the stairs he breathed a sigh of relief and squinted his eyes in an effort to try and see the child, his eye squinting was unsuccessful "Leon?!" He called out, panic seemed to creep into his voice he was always bad at keeping his emotions under control so being in a situation such as this one sent Liam's whole body into total overdrive.

Liam walked over to the couch, he gripped the arm of the chair and blindly felt the cushions of the chair in the hope that one of them would be Leon and he wouldn't have to spend any more time downstairs in this darkness he sighed and closed his eyes "Yeah, I can't be that lucky now can I?" He said making his way over to what he thought must be the kitchen, he walked with his hands in front of his body cautiously making his way over to the kitchen "Leon?!" He tried again, this time making no attempt to cover how scared he was, his breathing was beginning to get heavier and he had the distinct feeling of dizziness hitting him suddenly, he closed his eyes silently counted too ten and re-opened them again, the dizziness had left as quickly as it came. Liam finally arrived at the island of cupboards in the middle of the kitchen he was sure that he heard a whimper come from this particular part of the kitchen "Leon, it's Liam come on out there is no need to be scared let me take you up too Tori's room" He struggled to keep his voice steady, he hoped that the voice he used just then would convince him that their was nothing out here that wanted to hurt him "Okay..." The voice which had a distinct tint of 'I'm scared for my life' hidden in it's depths, just then one of the cupboard doors opened and a singular beam of light bounced off one of the opposite cupboards and illuminated some of the floor, Liam then was just able to make out a small shadow of a child leap out of the cupboard and sprint towards the stairs, the torch he was grasping dropped from his grip and slide across the floor.

Liam cursed silently and once again blindly made his way over to the stairs, he paused once he made it too the stairs and listened as the roar of the wind rattled the windows, he frowned and listened even closer "Sounds like Jade on a bad hair day" He chuckled and didn't pay attention to torch he sprinted his way up the stairs and quickly made his way into Tori's bedroom shutting the door he frowned "Does EVERYONE have torches in this place but me?" He motioned towards the figure that belonged to Tori and then towards the torch that she was holding, she smiled and nodded slowly "Why yes, yes they do" She said with a slight pout, Liam grinned and shrugged his shoulders throwing himself down onto the bed "Good for you people" He mumbled under his breath, Tori pulled herself from the conversation that she had started with Leon to raise an eyebrow at Liam "What was that, Liam?" Her famous pout was beginning to form once again, Liam gritted his teeth and willed himself not to speak what he was thinking "Nothing, dear" He said forcing a smile onto his face, "Oh" Tori said shrugging her shoulders and returning to Leon's side to restart the conversation.


	9. The Calm After The Storm

_Oh my goodness, it appears a new year has dawned on us!, Happy New Year to one and all!, i've finally got round to updating this story!, I hope you enjoy it now that the main storyline is wrapped up the last chapter will be focused on the side plot of Cat trying to convince her friends she had superpowers! _

The storm had raged for little more than two hours before it eventually blew itself out, the grey skies parted and the sun shone gloriously through, Liam who had been watching the storm out off the window of Tori's bedroom smiled at the sun "Thank you for finally showing your face" He said out loud, Tori looked at Leon and frowned "Liam, did you just talk to the sun?" She asked trying to contain a giggle, Liam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew now that this would be brought up in the future some how and used against him to prove her point that he was in-fact a crazy person "Why yes, yes I did.." He nodded and closed the purple curtains, taking a deep breath he listened out for any giggles from either the boy or the girl suspiciously there was nothing more than a sharp intake of breath from Tori, he let out his deep breath and a smile formed on his face he span around and immediately both Tori and Leon burst out laughing, Liam frowned and crossed his arms "Sure, because you've never talked to the sun before.." He said grumpily and moved towards the bed "Well, since I'm a normal not insane person I'd say that fact was true!" She reached out to rub his arm in comfort "Don't worry I won't mock you too much about this" Liam fake smiled "Oh, joy" He said sarcastically rolling his eyes, Leon who had been laughing at Liam for a good minute and a half had to stop to take a large gulp of air, tears were streaming down his face "Liam's silly!" He said directly to Tori causing her to giggle again "What is this, laugh at Liam day?!" He growled and bowed his head to focus on something other than the laughing boy and his girlfriend who had joined in the laughter once more.

Liam waited until the laughter finally subsided to tell his news, he pointed in the direction of the window and smiled looking up from the purple coloured bedsheets "The storm has gone!" He grinned and checked his watch "What time did you say Leon's parents were supposed to get here?" He questioned looking from Leon to Tori and then back to Leon again "Erm.." She grabbed her phone and clicked the button of the bottom of it, glancing at the time she placed the phone down onto the bed and looked at Liam "Any second now..." And as if it were on cue, the knock at the door came Leon leapt off the bed and rushed down the stairs and towards the door "MOMMY!" He screeched happily, Tori giggled and grabbed Liam's arm "Come on lets go say goodbye and get our money!" Liam's eyes lit up when he heard her say 'Our money' he let her drag him down the stairs and to the door where the boys mother stood, the door had been opened by Leon and the mother grasped him tightly "Thank you so so much for looking after him Tori and..." She brushed some of her blond coloured hair away from her eyes and stared at Liam "Liam...the names Liam" He said after a few seconds "Liam.." She repeated with a smile "Well here you go Tori, the usual $35, come on Leon lets go to Taco bell!" She led the boy down the drive and then Tori closed the door, Liam already had his hand out for his share of the cash "$15 for you!" She handed him the money and he grinned at her, Tori playfully rolled her eyes and put the remaining money into her purse.

"Thank you for taking time out of your day to help me babysit" She said softly placing a gentle kiss onto his cheek, Liam smiled and shrugged his shoulders "Well, I could see and hear that you needed help so I got over as soon as I could" He smiled and once again shrugged his shoulders "Leon's a good kid.." He finished his smile increasing in size by the second "I know, he's a really good kid" Tori smiled "I better get home, my mom will be wondering whether or not I'm alive after a storm like that" He chuckled and walked over to the door, Tori grinned and opened the door as wide as it would go "Take care walking home!" She said with a motherly tone, Liam rolled his eyes and pecked her on the lips "I'll be fine _mother" _He shook his head barely able to suppress the grin that was quickly forming on his face "Never call me mother again" Shuddered Tori, smiling at the kiss he gave her "Now go on, shoo...I've got homework to do!" She made shooing motions down the drive, to which Liam smirked and watched her waving her arms at him like she was some kind of crazy person "Okay, okay I'm going!" He turned himself around and walked down the drive, Tori waited until she was certain the Liam had walked out of the drive until she shut the door a smile still etched onto her face.


	10. April Fools?

_Oh lordy lord, guess what this Episode is finally finished!, yay for finally being bothered to write, I hope you enjoyed this story/Episode and expect Episode Three coming at you very, very soon watch this space! _

Cat had been giggling for the past hour now, she had somehow managed to make people think (Or in her mind she did) that she really had superpowers, she had called them up one by one explaining that they needed to come over because she had something very important to tell them all, Robbie was the most excited he thought that Cat was finally going to tell him that he liked him in front of everyone and prove Jade wrong, that another human being could love him, Cat meanwhile had no such intention she was too busy giggling madly to herself to comprehend the fact that one of her friends may have a crush on her, the second the doorbell ran Cat leapt up from her chair in her bedroom she rushed down the stairs almost tripping on the banana skin that had been left on the second to last step, she rushed over to the door and straightened her strawberry red hair out she cleared her throat and forced the remaining giggles out of her body and then finally she opened the door a smile was plastered onto her flawless face as she was met by the happy faces (Well all except Jade's face) of her friends, she stood to the side and leapt up and down clapping her hands in excitement the others raised their eyebrows at Cat's enthusiasm to have them round but nevertheless they entered the living room anyway, Jade and Beck who were holding hands sat down on the double seated chair, Robbie perched on the right arm of the chair and Andre perched himself on the left arm of the chair, Cat smiled at her friends and then closed the door, sliding the chain across it and silently giggling to herself.

"So, Little Red" began Andre calling her the nickname which never failed to make her smile, she wondered over to them and stood up eyeing them all "What's the big emergency?" Beck finished, Robbie and Jade nodded in mute agreement and Cat put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manor, Jade rolled her eyes and unlinked her hand from Beck's she curled it into a fist and growled "Cat, I don't have time for this tell me the emergency or suffer the wrath of my fist!" She threatened although Cat knew that Jade could never hurt her, she was one of her closest friends and hitting her would mean that she would lose that closeness, something that Jade just couldn't risk losing "I think what Jade is trying to say is..please just tell us the big news so we can leave?" Robbie piped up his voice had a moody tint to it, which puzzled Cat she shrugged it off and the thing she was thinking of suddenly popped into her head giggled and jumped up and down in excitement, her friends didn't know what was happening but whatever it was it seemed to have got Cat into a hyperactive frenzy "April Fools!" Cat screeched desperately trying to contain the giggles which were echoing around the now silenced room, each member of the group had their mouths wide open and a look of pure shock crossed their faces.

Jade literally shook with rage, it took everything Beck had to try and calm her down, after a few minutes of gentle kisses on her cheek Jade's rage had died down so much so that she was allowed to talk again "Cat, April Fools day has long gone!" Robbie cried interupting Jade before she had the chance to say something extremely hurtful to her, Cat's happiness had died down now, she herself now had a rather embarrassed expression on her face she shook her head furiously "No!, my calender says it's April 1st 2009!" Andre and Beck both looked at each other in amusement, this announcement even caused Jade to break down laughing "2009?!" Jade only just managed to get out, Cat nodded her head wiping away the red flecks of hair which fell in front of her eyes obscuring the view of her friend "Cat, 2009 was 4 years ago it's now 2013!" The only member of the group not laughing at her hilarious mistake was Robbie he himself didn't find the situation funny at all "Come on guys, it's not THAT funny!" He frowned eyes knitting together in concern for Cat, Jade took a deep breath and finally managed to calm herself down the others soon followed "It was funny, Shapiro and you know it was!" Jade's trademark grin flashed across her face "Okay, slightly funny" mumbled Robbie, Jade nodded the grin never slipping from his face "Exactly!" She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and yanked Beck to stand up with him, Beck had a flustered look on his face but soon managed to compose himself, brush down his clothes and glare at the grinning Goth.

"Me and Beck are going to go, Beck promised to take me to see 'The Scissoring 2: Return of the Scissors.' A real genuine smile found it's way onto Jade's face a very rare occurrence which both Robbie and Andre took note of instantly "Tell anyone I smiled like that and your dead!" Jade threatened pointing her long dainty finger to both of the boys, Robbie and Andre looked at each and gulped in fear before looking back to Jade and nodding in agreement "Good, now come along Beck!" She said marching him towards and the out the door of the house, Cat waved at the couple as they left and then watched as Andre and Robbie made their way towards the exit of the house "We've got to practise a song for the big showcase in two days time" Andre said, Robbie nodded at him and smiled at Cat "Oh!, what song are you singing?!" She squealed happily "Erm, it's a secret can't tell you until you actually hear it on the day!" Robbie announced watching Andre walk out of the door "See you tomorrow, Little red!" Andre shouted back into the house "Bye Andre!" Cat shouted back, she watched Robbie walk out the house he turned back and smiled at the red head "See you later cutie" He said a smile still on his face, Cat's face reddened and she fiddled with her hair in a desperate attempt to try and draw her eyes away from Robbie's face. She heard him chuckle and then whisper a soft "Goodbye" to her and before she knew it the house was empty again she shut the door and locked it with the bolt "Maybe next time I'll get them!" She said happily skipping towards her kitchen to get herself some Red Velvet cupcakes.


End file.
